Pide un deseo
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Pide un deseo—susurró contra sus labios/-Quédate conmigo —pidió./-Para siempre—contestó Kushina/Premio para el primer lugar en el concurso "Aventuras Sobrenaturales" del foro y comunidad Minakushi.Para Kumiko Uchiha I. AU.


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el OS que escribí para el primer lugar del Concurso de "Aventuras Sobrenaturales" del foro y la comunidad MinaKushi Irresistiblemente Naranja, Para Kumiko Uchiha I<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pide un deseo<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Las olas del mar, chocaban de forma imponente contra las grandes rocas que rodeaban la playa. El sol en todo su atardecer, lanzaba sus últimos rayos de luz, de color naranja, que en medio de aquel paraje le daba un aspecto irreal y asombroso.

—No puedo creer que tengas que irte, Kushina —murmuró un muchacho rubio.

—Tiene que ser así Minato, ´ttebane —susurró una pelirroja con tristeza.

Los dos se encontraban sentados en la arena, frente al mar, contemplando los últimos destellos del astro rey, a pesar de su amena plática, no desviaban la mirada en ningún momento del espectáculo que tenían frente a sus ojos. Siempre, desde que tenían edad para recordar los dos iban juntos a contemplar el bello atardecer frente al mar. Con sus dieciséis años eran los mejores amigos del mundo, a pesar de que ambos guardaran profundos sentimientos por el otro, sentimientos que mantenían ocultos por temor a romper tan hermosa amistad.

Los olas chocando contra las rocas, era el único sonido que se escuchaba. Después de que ella anunciara que se iría con su familia de Konoha esa noche, y que no tenia fecha de regreso era lo peor que podía sucederle. Minato suspiró, pasando sus manos por sus hebras doradas y mirando al frente con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor.

Amaba a Kushina, y mucho, a pesar de su corta edad. Separarse de ella, sería como si mataran una parte de él. Ladeó la cabeza, contemplándola, aunque fuera por última vez. Sabia cual era la razón por la que se iba, él temió eso alguna vez.

A pesar de ser amigos, también eran rivales, amaban la navegación más que nada, y aunque él fuera mejor que ella en eso, Kushina no renunciaría nunca a su sueño, sus padres que siempre le apoyaban la llevarían lejos de ahí, a pulir sus virtudes, para superarlo. Aunque él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, si era el llamado "Rayo amarillo" era por algo.

—Lo siento, Minato, ´ttebane. No podre cumplir mi promesa —dijo Kushina mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Eh? —dijo atontado al perderse en esos ojos violáceos.

—La promesa —insistió con los ojos entrecerrados de irritación —. Te prometí que estaríamos juntos por siempre. ¿No lo recuerdas? —añadió en un tono de voz que le hizo saber que se arrepentiría si decía que no.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —se apresuró a responder sonriendo nervioso —. Como olvidarlo.

—Ah, pues… —Kushina sonrió, pasando uno de sus largos mechones rojos detrás de su oreja —. Esta es la última vez que podre hacer esto. —susurró mirando el atardecer.

Sonrió feliz de tener esa última tarde, incluso aunque hubiera el posible hecho de que no volviera a Konoha y se quedara para siempre en Kirigakure, aunque estaba dispuesta a convencer a sus padres de volver alguna vez. Se recostó un poco, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre la arena y miró absorta la puesta del sol, esperaría hasta que anocheciera, sabía que cuando volviera a casa ya todo estaría listo para marcharse.

—Mis padres te extrañaran —dijo Minato de forma distraída, imitando su gesto.

—Bah, Tsunade-oba-chan seguro, pero el pervertido de Ero-sennin no me extrañara para nada más que sus pervertidas imaginaciones, ´ttebane —se mofó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

—…—Minato volvió a mirarla, de forma disimulada. A pesar de que Kushina fuera poco femenina, como lo demostraba la ropa que llevaba puesta, un jean flojo y degastado y una polera blanca de manga larga y rota en algunas partes por sus constantes travesuras, ella era muy hermosa.

Por lo menos él siempre la veía como la perfección hecha mujer. Le gustaba mucho perderse en sus ojos violáceos, caer rendido antes sus pucheros y sus sonrisas traviesas, y más que todo admirar su largo y hermoso cabello rojo, que en ese momento brillaba de forma tenue, dándole un aspecto lindo, más calmado de que ella era.

Kushina volteó a mirar a Minato, mordiéndose el labio inferior, no cumpliría esa promesa que le hizo hace años por esa separación, estaría muchos años fuera de Konoha, y no sabía si regresaría, pero a ella no le gustaba dejar cuentas pendientes, y aunque no pudiera cumplir esa promesa se aseguraría de retribuir de alguna forma eso. Se obligó a dejar de perderse en esos ojos azules lindos y cautivadores, y ese cabello dorado como el sol, tomó impulso y gritó:

— ¡Pide un deseo, ´ttebane!

— ¿Perdón? —Minato retrocedió asustado porque el grito de Kushina le había descolocado.

— ¡Que pidas un deseo! —exigió irguiéndose en su posición y acercándose peligrosamente a él —. No cumpliré mi promesa, pero en este momento pide un deseo, algo que pueda darte y lo haré.

Parpadeando incrédulo, Minato contempló esos ojos violáceos llenos de determinación y supo que debía hacerlo, o Kushina se enojaría. Estaba intentando pensar en que pedir, cuando ella se relamió los labios, impaciente por su demora. Eso captó su atención inmediatamente. Sus labios, de color rosa, rellenos y deseables. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, sabiendo que si pedía lo que quería pedir, probablemente Kushina lo mandaría al hospital solo por insinuarlo. Pero por primera vez estaba dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias, ella se iría y tal vez no regresaría, sino lo hacía, aunque sea quería tener ese recuerdo de ella.

—Ya sé que quiero… —murmuró mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Y es…? —dijo impaciente.

Tomando valor, de donde no sabía, Minato se acercó a Kushina, sabía que lo mejor sería actuar en vez de hablar. Siguió firme en su decisión a pesar de ver como los ojos de ella se agrandaban de la impresión al verlo acercarse cada vez más, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y a él le pareció encantador. Ella no se sonrojaba nunca. Entonces, posó sus labios suavemente contra los de ella, besándola.

Kushina tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión e incredulidad, no podía acabar de creer que Minato la estaba besando ¡Besando! Sintió sus mejillas encenderse más al observar esos ojos azules que se mantenían abiertos, atentos a su reacción. Sentir esa calidez contra su boca, esa sensación de mariposas que llenaban su estomago la alegró, dejándose llevar cerró sus ojos y de forma tímida, raro en ella, correspondió torpemente el beso. Al sentirlo, Minato no pudo estar más feliz, llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de ella y la acercó más.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. Ambos sonrojados y respirando agitadamente. No dejaban de mirarse, avergonzados, con un brillo especial en los ojos, pero sin saber que decirse.

— ¡Y mi hijo se hizo hombre! —saltaron del susto cuando detrás de las rocas salió un hombre peliblanco con cara de pervertido, acompañado de una mujer rubia voluptuosa con un pequeño niño rubio en brazos.

— ¡Estabas espiándonos, ero-sennin, ´ttebane! —chilló Kushina escandalizada, parándose y apuntándole con un dedo.

Minato se levantó también, sonrojado. Miró a otro lado cuando su madre le dirigió una mirada picara, afortunadamente su pequeño hermanito, Naruto estaba profundamente dormido, aunque de seguro no tardaba en despertar gracias a los gritos de Kushina, que ya estaba corriendo para atentar contra la vida de su padre. Su madre se interpuso en el camino, sonriéndole y abrazándola como despedida.

—Me lo contaron Mikoto y Hana, espero que logres lo que quieres, Kushina. Te extrañaremos — le revolvió ligeramente el cabello —. Y no le hagas caso a este pervertido —añadió dando una mirada fulminante a Jiraiya.

El hombre la ignoró, codeando a su hijo en las costillas, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ya vez, solo te dije que era cuestión de tiempo. Después se casaran y vendrán los hijos, jajaja, espero que le pongas el nombre de uno de los protagonistas de mis novelas.

Kushina se sonrojó junto a Minato.

— ¡No le pondría el nombre de esos protagonistas ni a mi perro, ero-sennin, ´ttebane! —chilló —. ¡Si son novelas pornográficas!

— ¡Es una calumnia! —le contestó Jiraiya indignado —. ¡Sólo expresan el amor que siento hacia la belleza femenina y…!

—Una palabra más y te rompo los huesos —le dijo Tsunade dándole una mirada psicópata.

Él calló al instante. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, unos gritos les hicieron mirar en dirección contraria, para ver como los familiares de Kushina venían, junto a dos muchachas, una pelinegra, y otra peli azul, las mejores amigas de la pelirroja, obviamente a despedirse por última vez.

Era hora de marcharse.

Después de llorosas despedidas, de promesas de llamadas y reencuentros la pelirroja volteó hacia Minato, sonrojada por lo que había sucedido antes, aun así se lanzó sobre él, abrazándole y murmurando en su oído.

—Espérame.

No espero la respuesta, le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue, dejando que su cabello rojo fuera lo único que Minato pudiera distinguir a la distancia. Lo único que le haría recordar a ella, eso…y el beso.

—Te esperare, Kushina —susurró mientras la noche caía.

.

~o~

.

El sol, la brisa salada y el bullicio fue lo que recibió a Kushina cuando puso un pie otra vez en Konoha. Habían pasado bastante años, nueve años para ser exactos. Bajó de la camioneta, quitándose sus lentes de sol y observando su ciudad natal con una sonrisa satisfecha, al fin estaba de regreso, aunque más que nada era para el campeonato de navegación que habría allí, el más importante que existía y ella quería ganar, vencer al "Rayo amarillo de Konoha". Se mordió el labio, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello rojo y se preguntó como estaría Minato. Estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, la última vez que le vio le había dicho que le esperara.

¿Lo habría hecho? O ¿Se habría metido con cualquiera de sus tantas fans?

Tomó su bolso y a paso ligero caminó hasta la puerta abierta de su casa, la mayoría de los vecinos le miraban sorprendidos, especialmente a ella, había cambiado. Su hermana, Mito, le había insistido tanto que le dejó cambiar su guardarropa y era más femenina, mucho mas, podía sentir todas las miradas masculinas puestas sobre ella, principalmente sobre sus piernas apenas cubiertas por el short y la blusa ajustada que resaltaba sus curvas. Se sentía algo incomoda aun, pero ignoró a todos y pasó.

Tenía que esperar a que llegaran Mikoto y Hana, a pesar de que se habían prometido llamarse todos los días y contarse todo, ella no había podido hablar con ellas más que en contadas ocasiones. Muy pocas. Tamborilleó los dedos impaciente mientras veía como su padre y su hermano metían todas las cosas, como su madre hablaba por celular y su hermana saltaba mientras se arreglaba sus moñitos.

— ¡Iré a ver a Hashirama! —anunció sonriendo coquetamente y saliendo sin pedir permiso.

Su padre y su hermano gritaron un montón de improperios, enojados de que la princesa mayor fuera a corretear como siempre detrás de ese hombre que casi no le prestaba atención.

—Ya cállense, ´ttebane —murmuró irritada, cruzándose de piernas y rodando los ojos ante la escena dramática que montaban y de la que su madre intentaba calmar.

— ¡Kushina! —levantó la mirada emocionada, saltando de su sitio y corriendo a la entrada, donde sus amigas se encontraban, sonrientes. —. ¡Volviste!

— ¡Claro que si, ´ttebane! ¡Kushina Uzumaki ha regresado! —chilló abrazándolas.

Mikoto y Hana rieron mientras le correspondían el abrazo, emocionadas y diciendo varias cosas que no entendieron, lo único que sabían era que estaban felices de que su amiga hubiera vuelto, felices de que estuviera otra vez con ellas, y de esa forma tal vez pudiera ayudar a…Minato. Detrás de ellas, sus novios, Fugaku y Hiashi suspiraron extasiados de esa escena y cruzados de brazos miraban a otro lado, aburridos.

—No puedo decir que este feliz de verlos, par de amargados, ´ttebane —saludó Kushina —. Pero bueno, después de nueve años, incluso las malas caras se extrañan —añadió con malicia, sonriendo anchamente al ver la mirada fulminante que le dieron.

Los años no cambiaban nada. Fugaku y Hiashi seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, tanto que no entendía como sus amigas podían estar con ellos.

— ¡Kushina! —regañaron.

—Ya, ya, ´ttebane —se rindió riendo. —. Mejor por qué no vamos a dar un paseo. ¿No le dijiste a Minato que vendría? ¿Dónde está?

Las sonrisas de Mikoto y Hana desaparecieron instantáneamente, mientras que Fugaku y Hiashi la miraban con algo parecido a la tristeza y nostalgia en los ojos. Kushina borró la sonrisa de su cara, mirando a sus amigas sin entender. Ella les había dicho que le avisaran, después de tantos años, verlo era lo que más deseaba.

Pero algo andaba mal, lo sentía, incluso aunque Minato la hubiera olvidado como mujer, sabía que como amiga no lo haría.

Él siempre iría por ella.

La pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Minato no es el mismo de antes —susurró Hana tristemente —. Ya no.

— ¿Qué quieren decir, ´ttebane? —preguntó temerosa. Sus padres y su hermano también estaban atentos.

—Poco después de que te fueras, sucedió un accidente —dijo Mikoto igual de triste —. Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya y el pequeño Naruto iban a…la verdad no lo sabemos, sólo salieron, supongo que algún lugar, a divertirse en familia, nadie lo sabe…la cuestión es que el carro chocó —Kushina retrocedió pálida, incapaz de creer eso —. El conductor del otro auto estaba ebrio, no los vio al parecer…—la voz de Mikoto tembló, mientras Hana comenzó a llorar ante el recuerdo.

Hiashi se adelantó y sutilmente abrazó a su novia, limpiando sus lágrimas. Mikoto sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de continuar, ahogando los sollozos, Fugaku se adelantó, abrazándola y terminando la historia.

—Murieron —dijo secamente —. Todos, excepto Minato. Estuvo meses en el hospital, cuando despertó del coma se enteró de la noticia, fue un golpe duro. Toda su familia muerta.

—Abandonó la navegación y sus estudios —siguió contando Hiashi sin dejar de estar pendiente de Hana —. Abandonó todo, sus becas, su futuro, y se convirtió en el cuidador del cementerio. Ahí está, desde hace nueve años, no sale a menos que sea necesario, no habla con nadie, dejó de juntarse con nosotros y olvidó todo, absolutamente todo.

Para cuando terminaron de contar la trágica historia Kushina estaba llorando, las palabras de ellos cuatro resonaban en su cabeza, grabadas a fuego, ahora entendía porque Minato nunca la llamó, y ella apenas hablaba con sus amigas, casi nunca, era obvio que no le pudieron decir lo que sucedió. Siempre pensó que Minato estaba ocupado con sus estudios, después de todo siempre fue un genio, con un futuro brillante y prometedor por delante.

—Pobre chico —susurró su madre.

Kushina sacudió la cabeza. Recordó a la fuerte Tsunade, al pervertido Jiraiya y al inocente Naruto y las lágrimas aumentaron, los quiso, más que a nada, realmente los apreciaba como a su familia. Se sentía mal, no estuvo con Minato cuando más lo necesitó, no lo ayudó y no lo consoló.

¿Cómo estaría?

No podía esperar de brazos cruzados a que alguien se lo dijera, limpiándose las lágrimas salió corriendo. Escuchó el grito de todos, pero no le importó, ahora lo más importante era otra cosa.

.

~o~

.

Era tarde.

Las diez de la mañana.

Ahogando un bostezo, Minato se levantó, enfundándose unos pantalones de tela y una camisa blanca, tenía que desayunar, tenía bastante hambre. Se despeinó ligeramente y arrastrando los pies se acercó a la pequeña cocina que tenia al lado de su cuarto, en el pequeño departamento donde vivía, como cuidador del cementerio. Los años lo habían cambiado, pese a haber abandonado todo estudio o entretenimiento, él tenía un cuerpo envidiable, marcados por músculos fuertes, un rostro de ángel, realmente un hombre muy guapo. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa que siempre dominaba sus rasgos ya no existía, ahora la reemplazaba una mueca vacía, sus ojos azules que siempre fueron brillantes estaban apagados y sin vida, como hielo puro. Como siempre estuvieron desde aquel trágico día. Su cabello dorado estaba descuidado y al igual que todo en él sin vida.

A él ya no le importaba nada. Sólo vivía para mantener en buen estado los lugares donde descansaban su familia.

Una vez comprobó que se le había acabado el café y no tenía nada que comer, cogió algo de dinero que tenia ahorrado y sus llaves para salir, tendría que ir a la ciudad a comprar bastantes cosas, no le gustaba ir muy seguido, era sumamente irritante tener que escuchar los murmullos que despertaban su solo presencia, las miradas de lástima, todo. No lo soportaba.

Pasó por las tumbas mejor cuidadas.

_Tsunade Namikaze._

_Jiraiya Namikaze._

_Naruto Namikaze._

Acarició los nombres mientras sentía el dolor de esas pérdidas. Él no tenía que estar ahí, él tenía que haber muerto con ellos, tenía…pero se salvó, fue el único, hubiera intercambiado su vida gustoso porque ellos se hubieran salvado, principalmente su hermano menor, Naruto, apenas un niño inocente.

Sacudió la cabeza y dejando unas flores volvió a su camino, cuanto antes fuera y terminara con todo, mejor.

Como siempre, todos le miraban, cuchicheando y murmurando a sus espaldas. No los miró, trató de ignorarlos, pagó y salió con las bolsas llenas de comida y todo lo que necesitaba por lo menos para unos dos meses, no quería aparecerse por la ciudad en bastante tiempo, en especial por el concurso de navegación que tendría lugar en esa semana.

_Konoha sede central del segundo campeonato a nivel internacional de navegación: Los mejores pilotos estarán presentes._

Miró el cartel durante largos minutos.

—Kushina…—murmuró su nombre por primera vez en nueve años. Se había prometido no pensar en ella, no pensar en nadie, no vivir por nada más que su familia muerta, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que ella era una de las mejores y más jóvenes pilotos que había en todas las naciones. Tal vez llegaría…pero a él no tenía que importarle.

—No tengo que pensar en eso —se dijo volteando, tenía otras cosas para preocuparse.

Entonces, unos gritos le hicieron mirar al frente, al igual que a todos. A lo lejos distinguió a Mikoto, Hana, Hiashi y Fugaku corriendo detrás de alguien, alguien a quien no podía ver por todas las personas que caminaban tapándole la visión. Se encogió de hombros, lo mejor sería irse antes de toparse con ellos, no quería escenas incomodas, ni miradas llenas de reproche.

— ¡Kushina! ¡KUSHINA, PARA! —él paró en seco al oír eso.

Ladeó la cabeza, y la vio. Corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, más hermosa que nunca y muy femenina. Ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella ensanchó los ojos, reconociéndole al instante, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ir por ella. Apretó los dientes y se dio vuelta, tenía que irse. Ella había vuelto, no podía verla, no debía, ella siempre fue su debilidad.

Él solo les debía su vida a sus padres y a su hermanito, tenía que dedicarse siempre a cuidar sus tumbas, no tenía tiempo que perder con nadie, ni con la mujer a la que amó y pese a todo seguía amando.

— ¡Minato! ¡MINATO, ESPERA, ´TTEBANE! —chilló Kushina acelerando la carrera cuando lo vio ignorándola. No permitiría eso, él no podía culparse toda la vida, necesitaba salir, necesitaba olvidar y recordar que aunque ellos se hubieran ido no estarían felices de ver como acababa con su vida lentamente. —MINATO, DENTENTE O TE JURO QUE TE MATARE, ´TTEBANE —gritó más fuerte.

Él se detuvo.

Kushina llegó, respirando agitadamente y mirando con tristeza como esos ojos azules que tanto había amado estaban opacos y sin vida. Ese no era el Minato que conoció. No ese chico que siempre le alegró con sus sonrisas y sus palabras reconfortables.

—Mina-chan…—murmuró levantando la mano, acariciando la mejilla del rubio. Él no se apartó, dejó que esa sutil y suave caricia le transportara a los días cuando solo eran unos niños, cuando su familia estaba viva…

…su familia.

Se apartó bruscamente, con irritación. Kushina bajó la mano mirándole fijamente.

—Volví —dijo.

—Lo he visto —contestó Minato aparentando indiferencia. Desvió la mirada sin soltar la bolsa que llevaba en las manos.

Los ojos violáceos de Kushina se llenaron de tristeza y dolor. Realmente las cosas habían cambiado bastante, deseaba no haberse ido nunca, pero como saber que esa tragedia sucedería. Minato había sobrevivido, pero era como si hubiese muerto también.

— ¿No te alegras de verme, ´ttebane? —exigió enojada. —. ¡Han pasado nueve años!

Minato le frunció el ceño. Claro que sabía eso.

—Tienes toda la razón. Nueve años, las cosas no son como antes. Ya no.

Ella le miró con ira.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Por qué abandonaste la navegación? ¡Era tu sueño! ¡Tú futuro!

— ¡Mi futuro desapareció en ese accidente! ¡Y tú no estuviste aquí! —exclamó furioso. No le gustaba que le recordaran eso, para nada. La navegación era parte de su vida pasada, todo lo que pudo lograr de haberlo seguido era un futuro que no existía, que solo le había quedado en el podía. —. ¡No me reclames!

—Yo…no sabía —dijo Kushina débilmente ante esas palabras.

—Ese es el problema, cuando te fuiste no supiste nada. Tenías cosas más importantes que hacer ¿No? Ahora yo las tengo. —sin dejarle replicar se dio vuelta y corrió, perdiéndose rápidamente entre el gentío, sin detenerse ante los gritos que comenzó a proferir, furiosa y triste de que la hubiera dejado ahí, sin más.

Pero lo que más le había dolido era que todo era cierto. Había estado tan concentrada en querer ganarle que puso cada minuto y segundo de su tiempo a ser la mejor piloto, a superarle, como siempre quiso, tanto empeño que nunca se molestó en averiguar nada de él, segura de que estaba bien. Nunca se preguntó porque dejó de escuchar su nombre y la fama que siempre conllevaba el que fuera un genio. Simplemente pensó que estando en otra ciudad las noticias no llegaban. Pero nunca se molestó en preguntar.

Nunca.

Había sido una egoísta. Una maldita egoísta.

Se mordió el labio para evitar seguir llorando, fulminando con la mirada a todas las personas chismosas, que se quedaban mirándola. No le gustaba llorar, mucho menos mostrarse débil ante nadie, pero esa noticia y las palabras llenas de rabia de Minato habían sido como una bofetada, tanto como el llegar y encontrar que el Minato que conocía había muerto, dejando sólo a ese hombre vacio y triste, sin esperanzas ni deseos.

Hana y Mikoto se acercaron a ella, pero las apartó enojada. Mirando con enojo a todos, caminó a zancadas hasta su casa, a quitarse esa ridícula ropa, ponerse la suya propia, y pensar en algo para solucionar todo. Ella no dejaría que Minato se siguiera hundiendo en la miseria y la tristeza. Él tenía que salir adelante, no podía derrumbarse, ella no lo permitiría. Como que era Kushina Uzumaki que lograría que el Minato de antes, regresara.

Si él no la quería cerca, se encargaría de que lo quisiera. Si no sonreía, ella le haría sonreír, incluso a la fuerza, si ya no la amaba, haría que la volviera a amar. Borraría cada trazo de dolor en su corazón, haría hasta lo imposible para lograr que él fuera aquel chico tan gentil y amable. Aquel a quien amaba.

—Te rescatare, Mina-chan —murmuró echada en su cama, mirando el techo —. ¡Como que soy Kushina Uzumaki, ´ttebane!

.

~o~

.

Una semana pasó desde su llegada, hizo de todo, y nada dio resultado. No importaba cuantas veces fuera a su casa, él siempre la echaba o en el peor de los casos la ignoraba. No le hablaba, le dirigía miradas llenas de irritación y tan vacías que le dolían. A pesar de que sus amigas intentaran hacerla desistir, ella no quería rendirse.

Pero ese día no podía ir a seguir insistiendo. Era el día del campeonato de navegación.

Suspiró y terminó de atar su cabello a una coleta y miró tristemente el espejo.

Competiría más por obligación que por otra cosa, ella hubiese querido que Minato estuviese allí, como en la competencia anterior cuando le ganó, ella hizo un berrinche por quedar en segundo lugar, pero él había estado con ella, sonriéndole y pidiéndole disculpas por ganar. Y ahora, no estaría, no cuando abandonó todo su futuro dejándose solo.

— ¿Hermanita, puedo pasar? —Mito abrió la puerta, asomándose ligeramente.

Kushina rodó los ojos.

—Si ya estás adentro, ´ttebane —bufó dando la vuelta y cogiendo la mochila de su cama.

—Estás lista —Mito asintió de forma aprobadora. Ella siempre se encargaba de ir a verla cada vez que tenía una competencia. Y ese día estaba más feliz que nunca, Hashirama al fin le había hecho caso. —. Ganaras, no te preocupes.

—No lo estoy —dijo de forma desinteresada.

Ninguno de los competidores era competencia para ella. Ninguno…excepto Minato. Tenía la seguridad, de que a pesar de que estuviera retirado bastante tiempo, él seguiría siendo tan formidable como antes.

Mito le abrazó de forma comprensiva y le hizo salir del cuarto. Una vez afuera, su familia y amigos le desearon suerte y con eso subieron al auto. Manejando hasta el puerto donde estaban todos los botes anclados. Levantó la mirada esperanzada de ver una cabellera rubia, le había dicho que ese día competiría, pero sus ilusiones se esfumaron al no encontrarlo.

—No ha venido —le dijo Mikoto suavemente, adivinando lo que buscaba.

—Fuimos a intentar traerle —le dijo Hana —, dijo que no quería.

—Sí, bien, no es que importe tanto, ´ttebane —masculló con dignidad. A pesar de todo, estaba empezando a cansarse de humillarse.

Pronto se escuchó por los altavoces que los participantes tomaran sus puestos. Despidiéndose de ellos, Kushina subió a su bote, segura de que ganaría. Miró una vez más atrás, esperando…pero nada.

No se dio cuenta, de que infiltrado, con una gorra puesta para ocultar su cabello y lentes oscuros para tapar sus ojos, Minato se encontraba cerca, mirándola con una sonrisa triste, y observando los botes y el mar con nostalgia. Nueve años sin tocar ningún bote, el suyo lo dejó tirado, sin importarle nada, aunque Fugaku y Hiashi lo mantenían funcionando, estaba anclada no lejos de ahí.

Estaba allí para verla, para verla triunfar, porque siempre quiso ver eso. De hecho la razón por la que sus padres, su hermanito y él habían salido esa noche fue para ir a la ciudad donde ella se encontraba, puesto que al día siguiente ella participaría en una competencia interna. Insistió tanto para eso, tanto y se sentía tan culpable, porque por su culpa ellos salieron esa noche, si no hubiera insistido, no hubieran ido y el accidente nunca se hubiese dado.

El sonido de los cañones le sobresaltó, volviéndole a la realidad.

Podía distinguir a lo lejos el cabello rojo de Kushina. Eso era lo más llamativo de ella.

Realmente quería que ganase la competencia. Se preparó para quedarse allí unas buenas horas, sabía que todo estaba reñido. Vio a los familiares de Kushina y a sus antiguos amigos, a aquellos que renunció al renunciar a todo su futuro. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferente, él podría estar al lado de ellos, animando a Kushina…no, su lugar seria en un bote, compitiendo contra ella, con sus padres y su hermanito apoyándole y echándoles barras.

Pero no era así, el destino no lo quiso. Y él tenía que estar escondido, mirándola, sintiéndola tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Ella se iría, él estaba seguro y le dejaría de nuevo. ¿De qué serviría intentar ser el mismo de antes? No, lo mejor era seguir con su misma rutina, no quería que volver a salir lastimado, no lo soportaría.

Kushina era lo único que le quedaba en la vida, y para que nadie saliera herido lo mejor sería estar distanciados. Ella estaría bien, y él también mientras ella se encontrara a salvo.

—_Parece que hay problemas…efectivamente… El bote de la competidora Uzumaki Kushina ha sido golpeado por otros dos botes al mismo tiempo…—_el comentarista hablaba exaltado. Mientras que intentaban pedir ayuda para que fueran a por ella —…_el bote no resistirá mucho tiempo…esto ha sido sabotaje…. ¡Se va a hundir!_

Minato alzó la cabeza con brusquedad. Todos corrían y gritaban exaltados, desde ahí no se podía ver nada, pero obviamente tenían varios botes instalados a lo largo de la carrera para ver la competencia. No se lo pensó dos veces, tiró el gorro y los lentes y corrió junto a los demás, intentando acercarse al bote que iba por Kushina.

— ¡Minato! —gritaron Mikoto y Hana sorprendidas.

—No hay tiempo para eso…—gruñó volviéndose hacia Fugaku y Hiashi que le miraban sorprendidos —. ¿Puedo usar el bote? —señaló a lo lejos su antiguo bote.

— ¿Iras por ella? —susurró Mikoto sorprendida.

—Siempre —contestó sin dudar, corriendo en cuanto ellos le dieron la aprobación.

Subió sin más, intentado zarpar rápidamente, pero era un trabajo dificil de hacer por sí solo, necesitaba por lo menos a alguien que le ayudara, sin contar con tantos años fuera de práctica, pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse sentimental. Afortunadamente Fugaku y Mikoto fueron tras él, más rápido que los otros y subieron sin pedirle permiso, dispuestos a ayudarle. Sin renegar les dijo que hacer y arrancó el bote, sabiendo que tenía que llegar antes de que el bote se hundiera, no era que Kushina no fuera buena nadadora. Simplemente era el peligro que corría por aquellos que sabotearon el concurso. Estaba bastante lejos, pero alguna vez fue llamado el rayo amarillo. Con una destreza que sobrepasaba a cualquiera y habilidad innata se puso a parejo con los otros botes salvavidas, y los dejó atrás.

A lo lejos podía ver como el bote estaba medio derrumbado, pero se notaba que Kushina hacia todo lo que podía para no hundirse.

—Ella es fuerte —dijo Mikoto tras él.

—Sí.

—Es bueno que hayas vuelto, Minato —le sonrió mientras él no apartaba la vista de su objetivo.

—No lo hice, sólo la salvare y me iré —dijo sin mirarla.

—Sí, lo que digas —canturreó sin hacerle caso.

Ignorándola, siguió el curso hasta llegar cerca a ella. Kushina se encontraba empapada, luchando para mantenerse a flote. Al ver quien estaba en el barco abrió los ojos como platos, respirando agitada.

— ¿Minato?

—Sube —dijo alzándole la mano, intentado que ella se subiera con ellos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza apartándose. Un brillo fiero bailoteaba en sus ojos.

— ¡No perderé, ´ttebane!

— ¡Te vas a hundir!

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Siempre estás diciendo que yo no importo! ¡Vete, ´ttebane!

Minato le miró con rabia, sin saber que decir. El tiempo transcurría, y el bote seguía hundiéndose más, pero era Kushina y ella no se rendiría sin más. Asintió resignado y sonrió tristemente.

—Si me importas. Mentí ¿Contenta?

Kushina le miró emocionada.

— ¿De veras?

—Sí. ¡Ahora sube!

— ¡Pero no quiero perder!

—No lo harás —Minato sonrió y por ese instante, esa sonrisa fue como las de antes, llena de vida y hermosa. La sonrisa que siempre quiso ver desde que volvió y lo vio hecho un despojo humano —. No decías que siempre querías que alguna vez compitiéramos juntos. Hagámoslo.

Ella miró sin creer la mano extendida de Minato, su sonrisa y aquella la promesa de cumplir su sueño. Una brillante sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y dejando de pelear con lo inevitable dejó que le ayudaran. Cuando subió al bote, el suyo se hundió. Pero eso no importaba, lo único que interesaba es que junto a Minato logró competir, cumplir su sueño. Lo que importó fue ver como los ojos azules de Minato volvían a brillar cuando siguieron el recorrido, cuando sortearan los botes, superándolos con rapidez. Cuando regresaron entre gritos de triunfos, cuando ganaron.

Y cuando por fin, vio otra ese brillo en Minato. Al final, de una forma u otra lo había logrado.

.

~o~

.

—… ¡Y esta competencia nadie lo olvidara, ´ttebane! —chilló Kushina terminando el champagne.

Minato suspiró, mirando a otro lado. Después de la competencia, Kushina le había informado que iría a su casa y si se atrevía a echarla, como venía haciendo los últimos días le daría una paliza que no se compararía con los que su padre recibía de su madre. No es que no estuviera feliz, simplemente estaba receloso. Había arruinado todo en un instante por Kushina, no pudo dejar que le pasara nada, y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

Los dos eran los ganadores de la competencia. Todos le habían felicitado, felices de que hubiera "vuelto". A pesar de que realmente quería volver, no podía permitirse eso… ¿Quién cuidaría las tumbas de sus padres y de su hermano?

No, no y no.

—Sé lo que estas pensando —dijo la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados —, y te juro que como pienses en ser como antes, te matare.

—Kushina…

— ¡No, ´ttebane! —gritó parándose y casi tirando la mesa en el proceso. Su vestido blanco se desarregló un poco cuando lo hizo. —. No permitiré que vuelvas a estar como un muerto en vida. Todos estamos preocupados, todos te queremos y queremos tu felicidad. ¡No tienes que seguir auto -compadeciéndote! Tienes una vida por delante. ¿Crees que tus padres se sentirían orgullosos si supieran que has echado tu futuro por la borda?

El bajó la cabeza, entre resignado y avergonzado. Era la primera vez que dejaba que Kushina le dijera más de dos palabras, y al contrario que el resto, las de ella estaban calando fuertemente en sus pensamientos.

—…no puedes seguir así. ¡Yo no te dejare así, ´ttebane! ¡Te amo!

Minato levantó la mirada hacia ella, enfocándola en el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas ante la confesión.

Ella se removió nerviosa, y finalmente se volteó, sintiéndose como una tonta. No pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando sintió una respiración a su espalda, y una sensación única. Los labios de Minato se posaron en su espalda descubierta, ascendiendo lentamente hasta su nuca, una vez apartado su cabello.

— ¿De verdad? —y hubo tanto anhelo y dicha en la voz de Minato, que ella volteó asintiendo.

—De verdad, ´ttebane —susurró contra sus labios.

—Yo también te amo —confesó, besándola.

No fue como el otro beso, fue uno más pasional, más fiero. Las manos del rubio se pasearon por las curvas de Kushina, delineándolas y profundizando el beso hasta hacerles perder la cordura.

Ella rompió el beso por la falta de aire, sonrió traviesa y susurró en su oído.

—Encuéntrame…—para salir corriendo.

Minato no perdió el tiempo, salió rápidamente tras ella. Jugando a encontrarla, riendo y sintiendo una paz que no había sentido en años. Kushina le estaba devolviendo las ganas de vivir, y si así se sentía tan solo con unas horas de volver a tratarla bien, no quería saber cómo sería si dejara que ella siguiera con él. Tal vez, tal vez, ella pudiera sanarle.

Sanar esas heridas que ni cicatrizaban.

—Te encontré —susurró en el oído de la chica, después de dos horas.

Ella se estremeció, riendo.

—Lo sé.

Volteó, y sonrió, esta vez fue una sonrisa llena de tantos sentimientos, lo era todo y a la vez nada.

—Pide un deseo, ´ttebane —dijo acercándose hasta chocar sus labios.

—Quédate conmigo. —pidió enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella.

—Para siempre —prometió abrazándole. —. Para siempre.

Minato sonrió, feliz.

—Estaré contigo siempre, nunca me separaré de ti, como debió ser, Minato. Estaré contigo hasta el fin. Tendremos una familia y un hogar. Muchos hijos y uno de ellos, se llamara Naruto, ´ttebane.

El rubio volvió a reír, pero esta vez hubo un rastro de diversión, que la causó curiosidad.

— ¿Qué sucede, ´ttebane?

—Naruto es el nombre no solo de mi hermanito. Es el protagonista de una de las obras de papá.

Pasó un largo segundo, en el que Kushina no salía del shock. Finalmente ahogó una maldición.

— ¡Ugh, Ero-sennin ganó, ´ttebane! ¡No es justo!

—No es de sus novelas porno.

—…bueno, qué más da, ´ttebane —aunque hubo alivio en su voz.

La luna brillaba tenuemente, iluminando el cielo oscuro, y el baile de los dos jóvenes, que se sonreían mientras una promesa de estar juntos por siempre los unía.

Porque siempre serian Minato y Kushina. Siempre serian uno, porque ese era el deseo de ambos.

.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón, perdón, perdón.<em>

_Finalmente puedo traer el one-shot que estuve planeando desde hace semanas. Está basado en la película "Más allá del cielo". _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Mas que todo, a ti Kumiko ^^_

_Bueno me retiro, tengo un monton de trabajo para la uni y se supone que en estos momentos estoy haciéndola ^^U. Para los que me leen, lamento no poder actualizar, me va ser muy dificil hacerlo, espero me entiendan, pero hare hasta lo imposible para por lo menos actualizar una vez al mes. Por favor, compréndanme T^T_

_**http : / / bel26liz2 . deviantart . com / # / d4agrje. **__**(Este es el link de la portada) también forma parte del premio.**_

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw. _

_Gracias por leer._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
